Conventionally, in a lithography process for manufacturing an electronic device (micro device) such as a semiconductor device (an integrated circuit or the like) or a liquid crystal display device, a projection exposure apparatus of a step-and-repeat method (a so-called stepper), a projection exposure apparatus of a step-and-scan method (so-called scanning stepper (also called a scanner)) or the like is mainly used.
In this type of exposure apparatus, as the stage (wafer stage) which moves two-dimensionally holding a substrate such as a wafer or a glass plate that serves as an exposure subject, a coarse/fine movement separate type stage is mainstream (for example, refer to PTL 1), which is a combination of; a coarse movement stage that generates a large force but has low controllability, and a fine movement stage whose controllability is high, is mounted on the coarse movement stage, generates only a small force and is finely driven with respect to the coarse movement stage.
However, while it is relatively easy to acquire positioning accuracy with the coarse/fine movement separate type stage, because a chuck member such as a vacuum chuck or an electrostatic chuck for performing vacuum chucking or electrostatic suction of the wafer is provided at the fine movement stage, it is necessary to connect cables or piping for supplying power such as electric power or vacuum to the fine movement stage. In addition, as a coarse movement driver for driving the coarse movement stage, for example, even if a moving-magnet-type linear motor which does not require any wiring is used at the stage side because a driver for fine movement is installed in the coarse movement stage to drive the fine movement stage, it is necessary to connect a power supply cable for supplying electric power or the like to the fine movement driver to the coarse movement stage. In this manner, the coarse/fine movement separate type stage had demerits in which the device became complicated, the weight of the device increasing, and the cost of the device increasing.
As a method for solving these drawbacks of the coarse/fine movement stage, employing one stage is for the wafer stage is considered and development is being performed for practical use, instead of employing the two stages which are the coarse movement stage and the fine movement stage.